battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-10905876-20161002033850
AIF Dauntless: During the Protoss attack Dauntless shudders as another hit rocks her hull. Facing her are 2 Protoss capital ships and a small fleet of escorts. Dauntless only has a couple Katars and some frigates escorting her, with the rest of her battle cluster occupied by a Protoss flanking attack. As Dauntless and her escorts face off against the larger Protoss fleet, one of the frigates takes a hit from one of the Protoss MK-7B MACs, splitting it apart, with bodies and debris floating away from the remaining large chunks. A Katar gets hit by several ion cannon pulses, and starts drifting out of formation, lights and engines flickering and dying out. Admiral Zumwalt paces the bridge embedded deep within the ship's armor, watching the battle unfold on the main viewport while officers call out status reports on various ship systems and the rest of the fleet. A bright flash from a torpedo impacting on the hull causes the windows to darken momentarily. An AIF MAC scores a hit on an enemy capital ship, but then the other one, a Reaper of Souls, finally turns her bow toward the AIF fleet, revealing the gaping tunnel in the lower bow, a MK-7B, aimed right at Dauntless. The MAC fires, at a slight angle, hitting Dauntless and smashing through her armor. A new set of alarms blare, as the power goes out, and the backup generators kick in. The chief engineer sends a message to the bridge. "Sir! The reactors are about to breach! We have to eject it now!" Zumwalt gets on the line. "Eject them now chief! And get me a status report when you're done!" The main reactors are sent out a blowout hatch, where they detonate away from the fleet. Dauntless is now running on emergency power, and the crew puts her remaining weapons under AI control and run to the escape pods and the shuttlebays. P-300 squadrons from nearby carriers fly in and distract the swarms of Protoss craft which are literally everywhere. The AI controlled Dauntless heads toward the enemy fleet with what little power she has left, firing every weapon she has. With Dauntless drawing all Protoss fire, the frigates begin picking up escape pods and shuttles. Dauntless Charges forward, taking down enemy escorts as she goes. She gets close to the 2 enemy capital ships, firing constantly. The frigates finish picking up the escape pods and warp away while the fighters turn and head back to the main battle at maximum speed. The Reaper of Souls fires her MAC again, blowing apart Dauntless's aft section. Dauntless turns more toward the Reaper of Souls and increases speed far more, using the last of her power to blink right next to her. Dauntless rams into the Reaper of Souls at full speed, smashing a large piece, though being destroyed in the process. OOC: Parroting this for Zumwalt. This also frees up the name Dauntless for a new class of warp attack equipped battleship he's got in the works.